1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrographic recording. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a multistylus electrographic recording head having recording electrodes and air supply means for cleaning recording debris from the electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art processes are available using electrographic techniques with the recording, or printing, of alpha-numeric representations, diagrams, facsimile reproductions and the like. Multistylus structures are used in the prior art for the recording head, e.g., a plurality of separate print wires embedded in a monolithic support such as those as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,300; 3,521,293, or a plurality of electrodes formed on a printed circuit board such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,118; 3,702,001; and 3,733,613. These prior art recording heads are used in various non-inpact electrographic recording operations such as electrostatic, electrolytic, spark recording, etc. One usual method of construction of the prior art multistylus head array for such electrographic recording involves the accurate placement of a plurality of small diameter wires in a technique requiring elaborate fixtures and other locating devices to provide adequate final construction tolerances. Further, making electrical connections to the electrode wires in such a prior art recording head, which wires are usually closely spaced in the head array, is a serious problem due to the tolerances involved. Commonly, the attachment of such electrical connections often leads to mechanical damage to the print head and electrical short circuits between electrode wires in the recording head. Finally, the use of the print wires in the prior art recording heads fails to provides means for cleaning of the electrode wires during the printing process to remove accumulated debris derived from the vaporized recording medium. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrographic recording head assembly which avoids the aforesaid problems of the prior art techniques to produce a recording head assembly which is capable of being inexpensively produced while providing superior means for electrical connections thereto and cleaning of the recording electrodes.